


LFLS - Father's Day

by ATV12



Series: Like Father's Like Son [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATV12/pseuds/ATV12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just six year old Akihiko Kageyama giving his dad's their Father's Day gifts</p><p>Something I came up with on the fly this morning for Father's Day,</p>
            </blockquote>





	LFLS - Father's Day

It’s today, finally! I had everything hidden under my bed and I couldn’t wait any longer. I jumped off my bed and rummaged for the bag. Aunt Natsu had taken me out the other day to get something really really special for papa and daddy. She said she knew what would be the bestest present to give them. Taking a look inside the bag one more time, I was so happy with it I felt all bwahh inside.

  
I was too excited that I jumped a little before running out of the room and down the hallway to my papa and daddy’s bedroom. Sneaking inside I could hear daddy snoring, it sounded like a pig where as papa was drooling which was really icky. I put the bag down by papa’s side of the bed before sneaking to the wardrobe. It was time for them to wake up.

  
I took a step back careful not to bump into the wardrobe before running and jumping onto the bed. “WAKE UP, WAKE UP” daddy gave a loud shout when I landed and fell out. “Papa wake up, wake up, wake up”

 “Ughhhh Aki” papa made a weird noise before sitting up rubbing his eyes. “What time is it? Tobio?”  
“It’s 9 o'clock” I laughed. “Lookie, I got you and daddy a present” Papa’s eyes went really big. I jumped off and picked up the bag before climbing back onto the bed. “Happy daddy’s day, to the best dads in the whole world”

 “Aki” papa’s face went red and he looked happy.  
Daddy stood up rubbing his head before getting back into the bed.  “AWESOME”  “Dumbass it’s still morning don’t shout”  “You said a bad word again daddy, 100 yen!” papa had said that every time daddy said the bad word he would have to give me 100 yen.  
“This is awesome Aki, did Aunt Natsu help you?”

Papa was really happy, in his hands he had a volleyball which Aunt Natsu said was signed by all the best players in Japan that there were before daddy and papa came along. “Daddy, open this one” I held up a box to him which he took before tearing off the paper.

  
I knew he liked it when he opened it, it was a cup and there was a matching one for papa. On the cup it said. ‘To daddy, I love you from Akihiko’ he had the same red face that papa had when he saw the ball. “Thank you Akihiko” he said before I was pulled onto his lap and hugged. “That’s the best present ever”

 “Really?”  
“Yes really!" Daddy smiled, I'd never seen hina smile like that before.

"I remember this picture” papa said looking at his cup. “It’s when we all went to the beach” 

“Yep, I want to do that again” I said their cups had a picture of us all laying on a towel at the beach with a sand castle in front. “Before daddy and papa have to go back to work”

 “Don’t worry we will” papa smiled. “I promise” 

“Pinky promise?” 

“Pinky promise” yay we were going to the beach again. My tummy made a rumbling sound and papa just laughed. “Someone’s hungry”

  
“I best make breakfast then” Daddy said before lifting me up in the air and placing me on papa’s lap. Papa gave me a big hug as well as daddy got up and.

“TOBIO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON” papa shouted. 

“I am dumbass”

 “Don’t swear, 100 yen” 

“Oh for f” papa covered my ears as daddy started getting mad before leaving the room.

  
“Thank you Aki” papa said again cuddling me. “Come on, we best not stay here too long otherwise breakfast will be cold by the time we get there”  

“Race you papa”

 “You’re on!” Suddenly papa lifted me in the air before rolling me up in the bed cover

 “Hey no fair” I yelled, rolling out and chasing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Akihiko used to call Shoyo papa untill he turned 11


End file.
